Uthgardt
The Uthgardt was a vast group of human barbarians of the North, united in their common worship of the chieftain-hero-turned-deity, Uthgar. The eleven tribesThe number of active tribes has varied throughout the years. each venerated their own distinct totem animal. Each of beasts were conquered by Uthgar, but went on to represent an aspect of his nature, and served as a mediator between him and his barbaric tribesmen. Description The Uthgardt were predominantly larger than most other others, with black hair and blue eyes. Culture Collectively, the Uthgardt people possessed a truly savage disposition. They preferred to live as raiders and pillagers, rather than cooperate with nearby settlements. Their religious and philosophical pursuits reflected their war-like nature. No Uthgardt would willingly cut down a living tree. Religion While the Uthgardt feared magic, they respected the powers of each tribe's shamans. They believed their other-worldly abilities originated from their deceased ancestors. They held their dead brethren in high regard, and interred them in cairns scattered across the North. Each tribe maintained an ancestral mound and revered their own totemic spirit beast, each of whom had their power taken by their god-creator, Uthgar. Uthgar was held in the highest regard, above all other deities or totemic spirits. Some of the tribes venerated other gods, albeit to a lesser extent Among these were the Gods of Fury; Auril, Malar, Talos, and Umberlee; Chauntea, mother-in-law to the totem beasts; and Tempus, father of Uthgar. Language The Uthgardt barbarians spoke a dialect of Illuskan, known as Bothii. It was only an oral language and utilized no known alphabet. Organization Every Uthgardt tribe claimed a swath of the Savage Frontier as its own hunting grounds, regardless of any intersection with lands claimed by other sentient species, including those from other tribes. A tribe was comprised of several different clans, each of which was led by its own chieftain. A Great Chief was selected from among these leaders, to serve as the ruler of the Uthgardt people. Relationships As a whole, the Uthgardt did not trust the "civilized" folks of the North. They were considered a fount of resources to be pillaged at their will. While they loathed giants and their kind, the Uthgardt's hatred of the orcs was above all else. History The Uthgardt originally consisted of Northmen raiders from Ruathym, Netherese Runlathan refugees, and various others who swore fealty to the mortal chieftain, Uthgar Gardolfsson. The came together in the . They became known the Uthgardt after Uthgar Gardolfsson's death from wounds suffered in battle with Gurt, Lord of the Pale Giants, in the . Individuals took up worship of the thirteen beast spirits that Uthgar had claimed to have tamed, and formed into tribes along this religious divide. The Red Pony and Golden Eagle Uthgardt tribes vanished into the Underdark in the and were not heard from since. Most assumed Before their disappearance, both tribes shared the One Stone ancestral mound with the Sky Pony tribe and had attended the most recent runemeet. Some residents of the Underdark discovered the descendants of these tribesmen, as grimlocks living in and around the Cavern of Cloven Heads.> In the , the mages of the Covenant used their magic to create an alliance between the disparate tribes of Uthgardt in order for them to stand united against coming orc and goblinoid hordes. The mages tasked them first with hunting down and killing orc chieftains to prevent hordes forming behind them. Their first major engagement was during the Goblin Wars of the . Then, while fighting an army of ogres, orcs, and goblins in the Evermoors, the Elk tribe was almost wiped out defending Flint Rock and the survivors descended into banditry. The alliance dissolved in the when it could no longer sustain the losses that it was taking. Tribes ; Black Lion: : This tribe held territory in the northern Silver Marches and Druarwood forest. ; Black Raven: : Having claimed the Ice Lakes and western reaches of the Frozenfar, this tribe counted the Griffon tribe as among their list of foes. ; Blue Bear: : Previously thought to have been eliminated, this tribe took careful considerations when leaving their spirit mound of Stone Stand. ; Elk: : Originating from Flint Rock, this tribe hunted throughout the Evermoors and a stretch of land north of the River Dessarin. ; Gray Wolf: : These Uthgardt tribesmen were all cursed with lycanthropy, and transformed into werewolves at every full moon. ; Great Worm: : The spirit mound of this tribe was called the Great Worm Cavern and was located within the Spine of the World mountains. ; Griffon: : For decades, the Great Chiefs of this tribe sought to raze every settlement located throughout the North. ; Red Tiger: : This particularly ferocious tribe regularly raided the settlements of the Silver Marches. ; Sky Pony: : These barbarians revered Tempus, along with their spirit totem and the chief deity Uthgar. ; Thunderbeast: : Considered among the most civilized of barbarians, this tribe formed its own settlement of Grunwald for some years, but eventually abandoned their hunting grounds and disappeared into the Lurkwood. ; Tree Ghost: : Despite their conflicts with the local elves of the High Forest, these elves dedicated themselves as guardians of the Grandfather Tree. Appendix Gallery File:Uthgardt_shaman-5e.jpg|An Uthgardt shaman Notes References Connections Category:Illuskans Category:Uthgardt